


Hírverő Különkiadás: Látogatás az 51-es Körzetben

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Canon Compliant, Fan Art, Fun, Gen, The Quibbler, Wife & Houseband Fluff (minor), article novella, sci fi
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: Hermione egy reggel döbbenten tépi ki Harry kezéből a Hírverő legújabb számát, amiből kiderül, hogy Ron a Lovegood családdal karöltve betört az 51-es Körzetbe, hogy felfedje annak titkait.





	1. Bevezető

**Author's Note:**

> Ez egy amolyan humoros, kalandos, felfedezős történet, szóval senki ne várjon túl sok komolyságot! Kalandra fel!
> 
> Az első fejezet azért kerül csak jóval szeptember huszadika után feltöltésre, mert mindenképp be akartam fejezni a borítót a történethez, szóval fan art mellékelve!

_2019\. Szeptember 23. _

Rendkívülinek a legnagyobb akarattal sem mondható, csendes hétfő reggel volt a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban. Harry Potter, az Auror parancsnokság vezetője azonban mozdulatlanná dermedve ült az irodai székében. Meg sem hallotta, ahogy az óra a feje fölött reggel nyolcat üt, ugyanis figyelmét teljesen lekötötte a kezében szorongatott újság.  
A rá váró papírmunka az aznapi találkozóit és megbeszéléseit felsoroló lista mellett érintetlenül hevert az asztalán. Kávésbögréje tele volt, ám a cukor elkeveretlenül leült az immár teljesen hideg ital aljára. Harry már befejezte az olvasást, és hitetlenül böngészte végig újra a szemével a legfontosabb információkat magukba foglaló sorokat. Csak akkor tért magához és eszmélt rá ismét, hogy nem egy föld alatti titkos létesítményben bolyong, hanem a saját irodájában van, mikor gyerekkori barátja, az esélyes új Mágiaügyi Miniszter asszony, Hermione Granger lépett be az ajtón.  
Rögtön elfelejtette a Harryhez intézendő kérdését, amint meglátta a puszta döbbenetet a rangos Auror arcán, amihez foghatót évek óta nem látott rajta. A férfi köszönés után a magasba emelte a Hírverő különkiadását és még fel sem kellett tennie a kérdést, rögtön látta, hogy Hermione bizony még nem rágta át magát a szenzációs történeten. Mindketten mugli születésűek révén hallottak már a szám témáját adó helyről, de Harryben csak most tudatosult, hogy több az egyszerű városi legendánál.  
– Te olvastad már? – hadarta a kérdést az Auror.  
– Ma reggel kaptam én is egy számot, de még bele sem néztem. Tudod, hogy engem a tények jobban érdekelnek az összeesküvés elméleteknél – mosolygott Hermione.  
– De ők tényleg megcsinálták! – kiáltott Harry remegő hangon.  
– Mit csináltak meg, Harry? Megijesztesz.  
– Lovegoodék... Ron.. Rolf... betörtek... betörtek az 51-es Körzetbe, de tényleg! Bent voltak! – habogta Harry, mire Hermione arca eltorzult a döbbenettől, majd valósággal kitépte az újságot barátja kezéből, és olvasni kezdte.

**Hírverő Különkiadás: Látogatás az 51-es Körzetben**

**Bevezető:**

Xenophilius: Ön éppen a hírverő 2019-es év szeptemberi különkiadását tartja a kezében. Megannyi év után most először számolunk be egy olyan rejtély felgöngyölítéséről, ami kivételesen nem a Varázsvilághoz (igen, jól olvasta), hanem a muglik világához tartozik, és a Varázsvilág nem sokat tud róla. Akik pedig rendelkeznek is az ismerettel, azok számára sem jelent semmivel többet, mint a nyitott szemmel (és legfőképp nyitott elmével) járó mugliknak, vagy ahogy arrafelé nevezik őket: magnixoknak (éppen ezért mostantól így fogunk rájuk hivatkozni). Kivéve persze néhány beavatott személyt, de erről majd később.  
Jómagam is csak nemrég szereztem tudomást erről, a mind ez idáig rejtve maradt titokról, és ahogy a régi olvasók, akik már jól ismernek, biztosan igazolni tudnák: Eszem ágában sem volt lemondani a páratlan lehetőségről. Természetesen soha nem vihettem volna véghez a tervem a legodaadóbb családtagjaim, és nem túl közeli, ámbár kedves barátom segítsége nélkül. Nekik külön fogok köszönetet mondani a bevezetőm végén, de előtte a legfontosabb dolgom nem más, mint ismertetni a kedves olvasókkal, hogy mi is az a hatalmas fa, amibe ezúttal belevágtam a fejszémet. Jól figyeljenek, mert az érdekes rész még csak most következik!

**A helyszín:**

Korábban soha nem hallottam arról a bizonyos Amerikában, a Nevada sivatagban rejtőző helyről, amit a muglik (illetve magnixok) csak úgy ismernek, hogy az 51-es Körzet. Most sok olvasónk valószínűleg rázza a fejét a furcsa névválasztás okán, de a titok maga jóval érdekesebb, mint az azt rejtő helyszín neve. Nem is olyan régen azonban az én egyetlen, és legkedvesebb lányom Luna, felhívta a figyelmemet a létezésére, és én nem fogok az ő tollával ékeskedni, így bevallom: Luna ötlete volt, hogy megnézzük magunknak.  
Az 51-es Körzet egy, az Egyesült Államok kormánya által felügyelt katonai bázis, amit jószerivel egész mondakörnek is nevezhető városi legendák sokasága övez, ami több mint fél évszázadra visszamenőleg ellátja az embereket beszédtémával, ha azok elég fogékonyak a hihetetlen magyarázatokra a világ titkairól.  
Bár nekem ez közel sem szokásom, de kivételesen kezdjük az egészet a kézzel fogható tényekkel, és csak utána térjünk a szóbeszédekre (avagy az igazságra). A létesítmény puszta létezését is titokban tartotta az Egyesült Államok kormánya évtizedeken keresztül, de mindez még nem ad okot a legendák megszületésére. Az annál inkább, hogy itt bevallottan folytattak kísérleteket titkos, elsősorban hadtechnikai eszközökkel, de ezek részleteit továbbra is homály fedi. Jó néhányan állítják, hogy a titkot mindössze elfedni akarják ezzel a magyarázattal, mások viszont nem zárják ki a kettő egymással párhuzamos létezését sem. Én magam az utóbbi kategóriába tartozom.

– Mégis milyen titok? – Kérdezheti az egyszerű olvasó. Még az utunk előtt is világos volt számomra az a bizonyos tény, hogy a titkos kísérletek napjainkban is folynak. A létesítmény a Nevada sivatagban elrejtve található, és az egyetlen odavezető út, aminek nem része a sivatagon való átkelés, nem máshonnan, mint a közeli Las Vegas városából indul. A város forgalmas repterének egy, a tömegek számára lezárt részéről indul minden repülőgép, ami szigorúan a kormány felügyelete alatt áll, és csak a Körzetben dolgozók, illetve az oda engedéllyel érkezők vehetik igénybe. Világos, hogy ezek az emberek azért végzik titkos feladataikat ilyen elzártan a világ elől, mert azok nem kerülhetnek a nagyközönség szeme elé.  
A legérdekesebb dolog azonban csak most következik: A hívők szerint a létesítmény ősi titkokat, eddig a nyilvánosság elől eltitkolt technológiai vívmányokat, és akár természetfeletti dolgokat is rejthet. Minden okom megvolt feltételezni, hogy bármi is rejtőzzön ott, annak jó eséllyel köze van a Varázsvilághoz, de közben mindössze olyan dolgokról van szó, amiket a magnixok egyszerűen csak nem értenek, ellenben számunkra felbecsülhetetlen értékkel bírhatnak.  
Az egyik okom erre a kalandra (persze az alapvető kíváncsiságon túl), nem más volt, mint a gondolat, hogy talán minden ami ott zajlik, teljes egészében a Varázsvilág tudta nélkül meg végbe. Nem is kell mondanom, hogy ez mekkora veszélyeket rejthet, nem beszélve arról a számos titokról, amiknek a varázstalan emberek a saját tudtuk nélkül a kezükben tarthatják a megoldását.  
A másik okom a felfedezésre viszont egy sokkal kevésbé e-világi (ezt a kedves olvasók szó szerint is vehetik) kérdés lehetséges megválaszolása. Számtalan történet szól arról, hogy a Körzetben találhatóak olyan eszközök, amiket a földön kívülről érkezett lények hozhattak ide. Egyesek állítják, és látni is véltek járműveket, amikkel ezek az ismeretlen emberek (vagy talán nem is emberek?) közlekednek az világűrön keresztül. Mikor meghallottam a történet ezen részét, akkor eszméltem rá csak igazán, hogy eddig milyen szűk látókörű voltam, és csak a mi szűkös kis világunk keretein belül kerestem a titkokat és a válaszokat, ahelyett, hogy messzebbre tekintettem volna akár egyetlen egyszer is. Ezt a hibát azonban még nem késő korrigálnom.  
Az imént azt mondtam, hogy két okom volt elindulni, de ez nem teljesen igaz. A harmadik ok maga az én drága Lunám, aki miatt jobban szerettem volna menni, mint bármi más miatt. Félreértés ne essék, én nem kezelem úgy őt mint egy kislányt, hiszen már régen felnőtt, de azonnal tudtam, hogy vele fogok menni ezen az úton, amikor megláttam azt a gyermekded csillogást a szemében ahogy felkiáltott:  
– Apa, képzeld csak el! Talán találunk odabent morzsás szarvú szapirtyókat is! Talán fogságban tartják az utolsó példányokat, és mi kiszabadíthatjuk őket!  
– Igen, Luna. Az több mint lehetséges – válaszoltam neki.

**Az időpont:**

Luna: Felesleges is emlegetnem, hogy a magnixok által használt technológiai eszközök lassan, de biztosan megtalálják az utat a mi világunkba is. Bár az apám, és persze én magam és a férjem is csak alig tudjuk megérteni ezeket a vívmányokat, nagy szerencsémre a két kisfiam sokat segítenek nekünk. Tudom, hogy a legtöbb olvasónknak nem teljesen ismert az a bizonyos felület, amit a magnixok internetnek hívnak. Most néhány szóban felvázolom azoknak, akik nem tudják, hogy pontosan mi is ez a dolog, (mindenki más kövesse a Hírverőt az Instagramon és a Facebookon) hogy ők is megérthessék a jelentőségét a történetünk szempontjából.

...

Hermione feltűnően szaporán futotta végig a sorokat, és vadul lapozgatott, mígnem Harry rászólt:  
– Itt vagy tíz oldalon keresztül magyarázza, hogy mi is az a közösségi média és az internet, de csak lapozz át rajta!  
Hermione megfogadta a tanácsot.

...

... és remélem, hogy érthető volt mindenki számára, ahogy összefoglaltam. Mint korábban már emlegettem, egy ilyen internetes viccnek indult az egész ötlet arról, hogy egyszerre több ezer civil fogja majd megrohamozni az 51-es körzetet.  
A legtöbb szkeptikus azonnal hangoztatni kezdte, hogy az egész felhajtásból végül nem lesz semmi, de még ők is számoltak azzal, hogy végül néhány kalandvágyó mégis megjelenik majd szeptember huszadikán, és bajba sodorják magukat. Bár, előre közel kétmillió ember jelezte, hogy rész vesz az akcióban, a szakértők szerint ez legfeljebb néhány száz tényleges elhivatottat jelent majd.  
Úgy gondoltam, hogy két furmászt is ellőhetünk egy átokkal, ha megvédjük ezeket az embereket a saját utunkkal egybekötve. Szerencsére egy nagyon régi barátom is vállalkozott az expedícióra, aki pontosan tudta, hogy mi is a legbarátságosabb, de egyben leghatékonyabb megoldás erre a problémára. Legalábbis a magnix felfedezők problémájára, mert a valódi terv kivitelezésének buktatóit ő sem láthatta előre.  
Egy szó mint száz, az utunk szeptember huszadikán vette kezdetét, és mit ne mondjak, már az oda út is tartogatott jó néhány meglepetést, de erről csak a későbbiekben...

**A csapat:**

Xenophilius Lovegood, 59:  
A Hírverő alapítója- és főszerkesztőjeként már sok érdekes kalandban volt részem, így ezt a rendkívüli utat nem hagyhattam ki. Ha valaki azt mondja nekem évekkel ezelőtt, hogy egy nap majd egy mugli rejtéllyel fogok foglalkozni, akkor biztosan bolondnak nézem az illetőt. A kislányom persze ismét feladta nekem a leckét, és bizony nem hiába, mellette ugyanolyan fiatalnak és energikusnak érzem magam, mint egykor. Ennyire még nem voltam izgatott a Halál Ereklyéinek megismerése óta.

Luna Lovegood, 38:  
Miután az ember eltölt több mint másfél évtizedet Varázoológusként, akkor jön csak rá, hogy mennyi mindent nem ismer még. Hiába, az egész életemben a legfontosabb motiváló erő (persze csak a gyerekeimen kívül) az ismeretlen megismerésének vágya volt. Mikor beleástam magam a témába, rögtön tudtam, hogy egy olyan lehetőséget pillantottam meg, amit kár lenne elszalasztani. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy a Varázsvilág és legendás lényinek titkaira találok majd válaszokat az utunk során.

Rolf Salmander, 34:  
Mindig is nagy elvárásokat állítottak az emberek velem szemben a nagyapám miatt. Göthe Salmander csak egy van, de én magam sem szenvedek hiányt felfedezésekben, és ez a kaland csak további ígéreteket tartogatott számomra is. Mikor megláttam, hogy a feleségem milyen elhivatottsággal vetette bele magát a tervezésbe, és hogy mekkora reményeket fűz az úthoz, kétségek sem maradtak bennem, hogy igenis mellette van a helyem. Szerencsére arról le tudtam beszélni, hogy a fiúkat is magunkat vigyük. Ő sem volt sokkal idősebb mikor már Harry Potter mellett harcolt, de én akkor is féltem őket. Kicsik ők még egy ilyen úthoz.

Ronald Weasley, 39:  
Mikor Luna megkeresett azzal, hogy szeretnék-e vele tartani egy olyan úton, ahol a muglik egy nagy rejtélyét fogjuk megoldani, egy pillanatig sem hezitáltam az igenlő válasszal. Ahogy a bátyám mondta: A Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat társtulajdonosának is kell néha egy kis kikapcsolódás. Nem éppen erre gondolt, de lássuk be, számomra mi is lehetne jobb, mint a barátaimmal újra egy kalandra indulni. Néhány éve apám nyomdokain beleástam magam a mugli kultúrába, és azon belül is a hadászati ismeretekbe, szóval alig vártam már, hogy találjak egy működő lézerkardot, vagy valami hasonlóan király dolgot.

...

– A sunyi kis... tökfej! – mérgelődött Heremione. – Azt mondta, hogy segít nekik egy cikkben, de nem, hogy betörnek majd egy maximálisan őrzött katonai létesítménybe. Ez öngyilkosság!  
– Mégis megcsinálták. – szólt rá Harry.  
– Hát meg... Jól megcsinálták, az biztos. Vele majd még számolok.  
Hermione mérgesen, de izgatottan lapozott tovább.

...

**Az indulás előtt:**

Rolf: Egy ilyen út általában rengeteg előkészítést igényel, és ez most sem volt másképp. Valószínűleg sokan gondolják, hogy a mágia adta lehetőségeket kihasználva mi sem lehet egyszerűbb, mint túljárni néhány leleményes magnix eszén. Öreg hiba! A tényállás a következő: Az első, és leginkább valószínű lehetőség az, hogy azon a helyen még soha nem járt senki a Varázsvilágból, és ezáltal nincs felkészítve az ilyen behatolások ellen. Mindazonáltal nem vethetjük el semmiféleképp azt a forgatókönyvet, ami szerint a Varázsvilágban egyesek tudnak a hely létezéséről, vagy esetleg egyenesen a felügyeletük alatt tartják azt.  
Nagy ostobaság lenne feltételezni, hogy nem ütközhetünk mágikus védelembe akár a befelé, akár a kifelé vezető úton. Semmi esetre sem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy hopponálással próbálkozzunk akár csak a közelben is, mert fogalmunk sincs róla, hogy ha lehetséges is egyáltalán, akkor biztonságos-e. A védelem, és elővigyázatosság címszavak alá tartozó minden intézkedést meg kellett tennünk még mielőtt egyáltalán megközelítjük a helyet.

Már kezdetben is felmerült egy igencsak aggasztó lehetőség, ami nem csak az egész tervet, de még az életünket is veszélyezteti. A megalapozatlan, ámde el nem vethető lehetőség nem más, mint hogy a muglik már leleplezték a varázsvilágot, és a rendelkezésre álló bizonyítékok pontosan itt vannak elrejtve. Ha van bizonyítékuk egyes varázserőt használók létezésére, akkor esetleg készülhetnek rá, hogy valaha megpróbálják majd azt megsemmisíteni, így a legszigorúbban őrzött létesítményt talán nem csak az övéik ellen próbálják védeni, hanem általuk csak részben megértett lények ellen is fel kell hogy fegyverezzék magukat. A legszörnyűbb lenne, ha éppen a mi érkezésünk indítana el egy láncreakciót, aminek a végkifejletében az egész varázsvilágról lehull a lepel, de talán pont a tétlenségünk vezetne el ilyen eseményhez, így nem hátrálhattunk meg. Mondanom sem kell, hogy mekkora félelemmel töltött el az a gondolat, hogy esetleg modern kori boszorkányüldözők áldozataivá válunk, de mint a kedves olvasók már tudják, mindannyian épségben visszatértünk, hogy elmeséljük a történetet.  
A konklúzió ezt a kérdést illetően nyilván a maximális óvatosság alkalmazása. Abban pedig szintén megegyeztünk, hogy ha mégis találunk odabent olyan dolgokat, amik birtokában a magnixok veszélyt jelentenek majd a varázsvilágra, vagy csak információkat a titkainkról, azonnal elsődleges prioritást élvez majd ezeknek a dolgoknak az eltüntetése, még abban az esetben is, ha kénytelenek leszünk megsemmisíteni egyes, akár felbecsülhetetlen értékű tárgyakat, lényeket, vagy információkat.

Ron: Az elsődleges feladatom az úton nem más volt, mint a magnixok által használt biztonsági rendszereken való átjutás. Napokig gyűjtöttem az információt mindössze arra vonatkozóan, hogy mivel is állhatunk majd szemben, ha majd egyszer belépünk a Körzet területére. Teljesen biztos voltam benne, hogy a nyilvánosság elől eltitkolt technológiát is használnak a bázis védelmére, szóval minden apró információmorzsa és feltételezés az esetleges biztonsági berendezésekről kulcsfontosságú lehet.  
Arról se feledkezzünk meg, hogy az utat minkét irányban meg kell járni egy ilyen akció során, szóval elő kellett állnunk minden lehetséges menekülési tervvel, ami csak eszünkbe jutott. Nem győzöm hangsúlyozni, hogy a hopponálás kezdetektől fogva világos volt, hogy kizárólag élet-halál esetben kísérelhető meg, szóval erre nem lehetett alapozni. Az egész akció során használni fogunk néhány egyszerű bűbájt, ami a magnixok számára láthatatlanná és hallhatatlanná tesz minket, de emellett szereztünk négy láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt, ami esetleges varázshasználók ellen nyújthat védelmet. Ezen felül egy tértágító bűbájjal ellátott aktatáskát is hozzáadtunk a felszereléshez, hogy szükség esetén abban elrejtőzhessünk akár mindannyian.

Szintén az én ötletem, hogy fejenként egy-egy zsupszkulcsot is vigyünk, amiket szintén egy kitágított belsejű erszényben viselhetünk magunkon, ugyanis vészhelyzet esetén még mindig tanácsosabb begyűjtő bűbájjal azokat magunkhoz hívni, és azzal utazni, mint az egyszerű hopponálás. Emellett pajzsbűbájjal ellátott öveket is magunkra vettünk, ismételten csak az esetleges ellenséges átkokkal szemben. Vittünk magunkkal továbbá instant sötétségport, ha nem csak eltűnnünk kellene, hanem teljesen elvakítani az ellenfeleinket, hanggenerátorokat figyelemeltereléshez, Százfűlé-főzetet, ha fel kellene vennünk egy-egy ott dolgozó alakját.  
A legmeredekebb dolgot a végére hagytam: Nem tudhattuk biztosan, hogy a mágia nem lesz-e teljesen használhatatlan odabent, így mind a négyünket elláttam kilenc milliméteres kézifegyverekkel, arra az esetre, ha semmi mással nem védhetjük meg magunkat. A társaim egy emberként ellenkeztek a lépés ellen, de én semmiképp nem engedhettem belőle. Kénytelen voltam közölni velük, hogy önvédelmi fegyverek nélkül nem vagyok hajlandó részt venni az akcióban. A kompromisszumos megoldás az volt, hogy egyedül Rolf és én fogunk éles lőszert használni, Lovegood-ék viszont csak riasztólövedéket hoznak magukkal.

Luna: Talán a legegyszerűbb megoldás arra, hogy mégis hogyan fogunk eljutni a Körzetig, a repülés lenne. Persze nem a varázslók és boszorkányok által megszokott eszközökkel, hanem a magnixok repülőgépével Los Angeles városából egyenesen az úti célunkhoz. Ezzel két jelentős probléma akad: Először is nem tudhatjuk, hogy minden felkészülésünk ellenére nem fognak-e majd észrevenni minket, vagy hogy nem-e egyenesen egy csapdába repülünk, ha ezt a módszert választjuk. Persze nem okozhat gondot a gépre titokban való feljutás, de végül lehet, hogy kijutni nem fogunk tudni, ha egyszer már bejutottunk.  
A másik gond pedig, hogy így nem segíthetünk a kalandra induló szegény magnixokon, tehát az ő újukat kell járnunk. A roham előtti találkozó helyszínéül egy, a Körzettől 52 mérföldre lévő autós pihenőt jelöltek meg, így a mi utunk is egyenesen oda vezetett. A tervük az volt kezdetben, hogy majd egy bérelt terepjáróval fogunk eljutni a célunkig, de aztán Ron előállt egy sokkal jobb ötlettel.

A legnagyobb sajnálatomra azonban csak nagyon korlátozottak voltak a lehetőségeink bármi elhozására a Körzetből, szóval olyan járművet kellett használnunk, ami alkalmas a helyszínen nem megvizsgálható, és a muglik számára veszélyes dolgok szállítására. A MACUSA adatbázisán keresztül azonban találtunk egy Nevadai varázslót, aki nagy rajongója a magnix járműveknek, és hajlandó volt módosítani egy katonai csapatszállítót a saját gyűjteményéből a céljainkra. A belsejét varázslattal megnagyobbította, valamint ellátta a szükséges eszközökkel, hogy az láthatatlanul, hangtalanul, a saját nyomait eltüntetve maga mögött alkalmas legyen rá, hogy eljuttasson minket a az 51-es Körzetig.  
Már csak két dolog miatt kellett aggódnunk. Először azért, hogy mi legyünk az egyedüli varázshasználók, akik elindulnak az útra, másrészt pedig, hogy a magnix résztvevők száma ne haladja meg a néhány tucatot.

Xenophilius: Közel egy hónapos felkészülés és tervezés után, végül éppen időben képesek voltunk elvégezni az előkészületekkel. Ezek után már tudtuk, hogy semmi sem állíthat meg minket, és hamarosan olyan titkokat fogunk felfedni, amikről soha nem is álmodhattunk volna. A kis bevezetőnk végén szeretném megköszönni a páratlan odaadást és munkát, amit a társaim beleöltek abba, hogy lehetővé tegyék a kalandot.

Köszönöm az én egyetlen lányomnak, Lunának, hogy meggyőzött a küldetésünk fontosságáról, és hogy összetartotta a csapatot a felkészülés közel sem probléma mentes heteiben, és az út során is páratlanul bátran és talpraesetten viselkedett, hogy mind épségben hazajussunk.

Köszönöm vejemnek, Rolf Salmandernek, hogy minden lehetséges forgatókönyvet számtalanszor kielemzett, kíméletlenül begyakoroltatta velünk az összes lehetséges veszélyhelyzet megoldását, és hogy egy pillanatra sem kételkedett Luna elhivatottságában, és velem együtt elkísérte őt ezen az úton.

Köszönöm barátomnak, Ronald Weasleynek hogy megannyi elképesztő ötlettel előállt, felkészített minket a magnixok védelmének kijátszására, páratlan szakértelemmel elemzett mindent, amit csak találtunk, és hogy betöltötte a csapat azon tagját, aki a szakterülete okán a legalkalmasabb volt a küldetés véghezvitelére.

Ezen felül köszönöm még mindazoknak az embereknek, akik a legkisebb mértékben is hozzájárultak ezen lapszám elkészüléséhez, a családjaiknak és barátaiknak a támogatásért, és az olvasóknak, akik lélekben végig velünk voltak, és most ténylegesen részesei is lehetnek a felfedezéseinknek.  
Ezek után nincs más hátra, mint rálépni az ösvényre, ami elvezet minket az igazság felé. Felkészültünk, elszántuk magunkat, szívünk pedig megtelt ígéretekkel, szóval útra fel! Irány az 51-es Körzet!

...

Hermione végignézett a kezében tartott újság következő oldalán. Hatalmas, színes felirat írta a következő fejezet címét: Út a Nevada sivatagba. Út az ismeretlenbe. Nem állt meg, hogy azonnal tovább folytassa az olvasást, hanem helyette gyorsan végigpörgette ujjaival az oldalakat. Valami nagyon nem stimmelt. A kiadvány túlságosan is hosszú volt.  
– Harry! – kezdte remegő hangon – Ez az újság tegnap már kész kellett hogy legyen, hogy ma már nyomtatott példányokat kapjunk belőle. Három napja volt az akció, és ez azt jelenti, hogy két napjuk volt előkészíteni az egészet, és ebbe beletartozik az egész ott töltött idő, és a visszaút is. Ugye nem? Harry, ugye nem?  
Harry, hogy kis gondolkodási időt nyerjen, belekortyolt a kávéjába, majd az arca eltorzult a keserű folyadék ízétől, amiben nem keverte el a cukrot korábban. Végül kelletlenül, és aggódva kinyögte:  
– De igen. Találtak időnyerőket. Egy hónapot dolgoztak a kiadványon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A következő fejezetben utazunk...


	2. Út a Nevada sivatagba. Út az ismeretlenbe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hőseink útja folytatódik az 51-es Körzet felé, és közben szembetalálják magukat az első igazi problémákkal.

**Hírverő Különkiadás: Út a Nevada sivatagba. Út az ismeretlenbe.**

**A sivatag felé:**

Rolf: Luna és Ron előre megmondták, hogy ez lesz, de én szkeptikus voltam. Próbáltak meggyőzni arról, hogy egy ilyen viccet egyes magnixok mennyire komolyan fognak venni, de én nem hittem nekik. A repülőn, amivel Londonból Las Vegasba utaztunk, valósággal buli hangulat uralkodott. Több mint húsz ember tartott a géppel a Nevada sivatag felé azzal a céllal, hogy betörjenek az 51-es Körzetbe. A legjobbnak azt láttuk, hogy nem áruljuk el nekik, hogy mi is éppen oda tartunk.

A repülőtéren az érkezés után bizakodó voltam, ugyanis nagy tömegekre számítottam, akik mind egy emberként indulnak majd el a találkozóhely felé, de szerencsére alig akadtak néhányan, akik az akcióról beszéltek. Végül, mikor elértük azt a bizonyos autós pihenőt, akkor jöttem csak rá, hogy bizony nagy gondban vagyunk. Egyesek lakókocsikkal érkeztek, mások erre a célra bérelt buszokkal várakoztak valósággal eltorlaszolva az utakat és a környéküket, illetve számtalan személyautó is érkezett a helyszínre, ami csak tovább rontotta a helyzetet.

Nagy szerencsénkre a mi járművünk el volt látva álcázó rendszerrel, mert idő előtt nagy felhajtást csapott volna a látványa. A tervünk volt, hogy a katonai csapatszállítót majd arra használjuk, hogy igenis a figyelem középpontjába kerülve mi vezessünk mindenkit, de nem az 51-es Körzet felé, hanem egy biztonságos helyre, ahol aztán felejtésátokkal kezelhessük őket, de az összeverődött tömeg legalább kétezer főből állt, így erre nem volt lehetőségünk. Ez a terv arra az esetre vonatkozott, ha a tömeg legfeljebb néhány tucat elhivatottból áll, de a létszám még a B tervnek is keresztbe tett.  
Néhány száz ember esetére Ron és én kifejlesztettünk egy bájitalt, amit aztán mindenkihez eljuttatunk, hogy aztán az a felejtésátokhoz hasonló hatást váltson ki náluk, de egyben hamis emlékeket is kreáljon az útról, így mindenkinek lesz majd egy saját verziója arról, hogy mit is találtak odabent, így senki nem lesz szavahihető. A többit pedig az időre bíztuk volna, és évek múlva már lehetetlen lett volna megmondani, hogy ki is volt jelen ténylegesen, és ki hazudja csak azt, hogy itt járt szeptember huszadikán. Több ezer emberre azonban nem volt elegendő mennyiségű a főzetből.

Sürgősen ki kellett találnunk valami megoldást, mert nem akartuk hagyni, hogy ezek az emberek ténylegesen bajba sodorják magukat, így a láthatatlan járművünket hátrahagyva elhopponáltunk egy közeli kisvárosba, hogy aztán egy kávézóban csendben megvitathassuk, hogy mi is a teendő, és közben hallgatózzunk újabb hírek után az akcióval kapcsolatban. Az ezt követő események nem várt fordulatot vettek.

Ron: Lovegood-ék éppen arról próbáltak meggyőzni minket, hogy semmiképp ne hívjuk a MACUSA segítségét, mikor egy újabb vendég lépett be az ajtón. Nem is figyeltünk fel rá addig a pontig, míg az idegen (nem is annyira idegen) alak a mi asztalunk felé lépett. A halk veszekedés rögtön elnémult, mikor mind ráébredtünk, én vagyok az, aki az imént megérkezett.  
Az alak eléggé fáradtnak tűnt, de ugyanazokat a ruhákat viselte mint én, ráadásul mintha csak egy túlságosan is hasonlító ikertestvérrel álltam volna szemben. Kétség sem volt rá, hogy az én jövőbeli énem jelent meg mellettünk. Mondanom sem kell, hogy erre végképp nem számítottam.

– Csak semmi pánik! Viselkedjetek természetesen! – szólt a másik Ron, aki aztán felkapott egy széket és mellénk ült – Az ikertestvéred vagyok – kacsintott felém.  
Még vagy egy percig nem tértünk magunkhoz a döbbenettől, de aztán a jövevény előhúzott egy hosszú, aranyláncon lógó homokórára emlékeztető szerkezetet a nyakából, amit Mr. Lovegood azonnal felismert, de Rolf, Luna és én a saját szemünkkel még soha sem láttunk ilyen szerkezetet, bár volt egy sejtésünk, hogy mi is lehetett.

– Találtatok egy időnyerőt? – Szegezte neki a kérdést minden bevezetés nélkül Luna.  
– Igazából... négyet. – Válaszolt a másik Ron, majd az ablak felé biccentett a fejével.  
Amint követtük a tekintetét a parkoló felé, egy szürreális látvány tárult a szemünk elé. Három alak integetett felénk, akik nem mások voltak, mint Luna, Xenophilius és Rolf. Hirtelen szóhoz sem jutottunk meglepetésünkben, de ez pont kapóra jött a jövőbeli énemnek, így az gyorsan hadarni kezdett:  
– Figyeljetek! Nem akarok feltűnést kelteni, úgyhogy gyors leszek. Leparkoltunk innét úgy száz méterre egy kocsival az út mentén, amiben találtok egy tartályt, megtöltve a bájitalunk gáz halmazállapotú változatával. Elégnek kell lennie az egész tömeg számára. Tegyétek le valahol, hogy a szél a tömeg felé vihesse a szert, majd nyissátok ki a szelepet, de jól helyezzétek el, mert csak egy lövésetek van! Találtok ellenbájitalt is, amit előtte öt perccel vegyetek be! Tudjátok... ha mégis kapnátok egy kicsit belőle, de ha jól csináljátok, akkor működnie kell, és rajtatok kívül senki sem vág majd neki a sivatagnak. Érthető?

Egyetértően bólogattunk, majd Lovegood-ék azonnal faggatni kezdték, hogy mégis hogyan találtak időnyerőket, hogy ki tud még róla, hogy mit tudott meg az egészből a MACUSA, és hogy mire számíthatnak majd az út során. Magamat ismerve már előre tudtam, hogy az érdekes részleteket nem fogja a jövőből jött énem lelőni, hanem hagyja majd, hogy magunk fedezzünk fel mindent. A lényeget néhány mondatban összefoglalta nekünk, amiből megtudtuk, hogy a Körzet a MACUSA közreműködésével működik, és számíthatunk ellenállásra a részükről. Ezen felül adott nekünk egy tizenkét számjegyű kódot, amit majd használnunk kell, illetve ellátott még néhány tanáccsal, de a felfedezést meghagyta nekünk mindannyiunk örömére.

Egy dolog azonban nem hagyott nyugodni, így megkérdeztem tőle, hogy találtak-e működő lézerkardot a létesítményben. Ő mindössze egy büszke mosollyal válaszolt, majd széthúzta a kabátját, hogy megláthassam a belső zsebében rejtőző fémtárgyat. Egy pillanatra sem volt kétségem afelől, hogy egy valódi lézerkardot viselt, amit csak órák kérdése, és a kezemben tarthatok magam is.

Luna: Kényelmetlen érzés volt Ron alteregóját hallgatni, főleg azért, mert láttam rajta, hogy rejteget valamit, ami még nagy meglepetéssel szolgál majd számunkra. Akkor és ott fel sem fogtam a jelentőségét annak, hogy találni fogunk négy időnyerőt az 51-es Körzetben. Csak az járt a fejemben, hogy mind épségben kijutunk majd, és igenis lesznek odabent olyan dolgok, amikért érdemes volt eljönni.  
Mielőtt elindult volna, kihasználtam az alkalmat, hogy csináljak egy közös fényképet mindkét Ronnal. Ezt mellékletként csatoltuk a magazin mellé. Azt viszont izgatottságomban el is felejtettem megkérdezni tőle, hogy lesznek-e odabent morzsás szarvú szapirtyók?

...

Hermione lapozott, majd a kihajtogatta a plakát méretű következő oldalt, amit egyetlen fénykép takart. A képen Luna ült a kávézó asztalánál, és mindkét oldalán egy-egy Ron Weasley foglalt helyet, akik közül a kicsit viharvertebb egy fáradt mosollyal szamárfület mutatott a korábbi önmagának a nő válla felett, aki közben átkarolta mindkettejüket.  
– Ron! Komolyan mondom, hogy te nem vagy normális! – dünnyögte magában – Az időnyerő nem játék. Azonnal értesítenie kellett volna minket, és idehozni őket!  
Harry elővett egy dobozt az asztala alól, majd Hermione felé nyújtotta. A nő belenézett, és meglátta benne a négy időnyerőt egymás mellett. A mellékelt cetli ennyit írt: Ezekről gondoskodjatok! Részletek a magazinban. Olvassátok el! Pénteken jövünk.  
– Harry, ugye tudod hogy...  
– Tudom. – vágta rá az auror.  
Hermione dühösen letette az újságot az asztalra, majd felpattant a székből:  
– Nekem most kell egy perc, hogy lenyugodjak, és innom kell egy kávét. – Közölte, mire Harry egy újabb csomagot vett elő.  
Az asztalra letett doboz felirata: Hermione kávéja, amit azután kér majd, hogy megmutattad neki az időnyerőket. Kellemesen langyos, két cukorral, elkeverve.  
A nő a csomagot kinyitva egy gőzölgő kávéval teli bögrét emelt ki, aminek az oldalán szintén egy felirat díszelgett: Ne haragudj!  
Hermione inkább nem is mondott semmit, csak visszaült, majd csendben kuncogva elkortyolgatta az italt, végül ismét a kezébe vette a Hírverőt.  
– Még, hogy ne haragudjak – susmorogta – Hogy is haragudnék?

...

Az egész jelenet olyan volt, amit egyetlen illúzió sem lett volna képes létrehozni. Vegyük csak példának a Százfűlé-főzetet: Felvehető vele valaki alakja, de az illető testbeszéde vagy hanglejtése rögtön leleplezi a szélhámost, ha valaki alaposan megnézi. Abban viszont egy pillanatra sem kételkedtem, hogy a valódi Ront láttam. Valóban időnyerőt használt.  
Sok furcsa szerkezettel találkoztam már a munkám során amiket mugliiesmeretben jártas varázslók készítettek, de az, amit abban a bizonyos autóban találtunk, az egy kifejezetten gyenge dolognak minősült. Bár nem értek az ilyesmihez, de eléggé kókány munkának tűnt a kivitelezés, amin csak a mellékelt tervrajz tett túl, de Ron közölte, hogy a saját maga alkotta utasításokkal boldogulni fog, ha egyszer már visszaértünk a Körzetből, és eljön az ideje, hogy replikálja a szerkezetet a saját korábbi énjeinknek. Biztos voltam benne, hogy nem volt teljesen őszinte. Volt viszont mellette egy recept is, ami a módosított bájital elkészítését ismertette, ami már jóval egyértelműbb volt. Látszott rajta, hogy én írtam.

A szerkezetet hátszélben élesítettük, pont úgy, ahogy a másik Ron mondta korábban. A kiengedett gáz rögtön egy hatalmas felhővé alakult, ami aztán a legmakacsabb köd módjára beterítette a környéket. Rövidesen a tömeg szétszéledt minden létező irányba, szóval rájuk legalább már nem kellett odafigyelnünk. Egyedül az okozott minimális gondot, hogy egy turistabusz tele furcsán színes ruhájú és hajú emberekkel egyenesen a mi járművünk felé indult el, és bele is ütközött a láthatatlanul parkoló csapatszállítóba, de ezek a szerkezetek még védővarázslatok nélkül is bírják a gyűrődést, szóval csak a buszt kellett helyrehoznunk, ami viszont mókás volt.  
Az egyedüli olyanok, akik ténylegesen ott maradtak, kevesebb mint százan voltak, és úgy döntöttek, hogy inkább csapnak egy bulit az akció helyett, és nem indulnak veszélyes utakra.

Xenophilius: Számomra teljesen idegen ez a fajta őrület, amit a magnixok képesek csinálni egy ilyen lehetetlen küldetés ígéretéért. Meggyőződésem, hogy valójában egyikük sem gondolta, valaha képesek lesznek majd eljutni az 51-es Körzetnek akár a közelébe is. Azt végképp nem tudom elképzelni, hogy mit csináltak volna, ha ténylegesen bejutnak, de a legvalószínűbb, hogy mérhetetlen pusztulást szabadítottak volna a világra. Miután csendes őrszemekként megvédtük ezeket az embereket, már akkor tudtam, hogy megérte elindulni már csak ezért is, de ezzel persze még nem könyveltem el sikeresnek a küldetést.

A legfontosabb dolog még hátravolt, és nekünk... már majdnem azt mondtam, hogy nem volt vesztegetni való időnk, de akkor már mind tudtuk, hogy a legnagyobb félelmeink nem fognak bekövetkezni, és az út bizony sétagalopp lesz számunkra. Kibontottunk hát egy üveg bort, amit a sikeres akciót követő visszaútra tartogattunk, tábortüzet raktunk a kellemes, meleg, esti sivatagban az úttól egy mérföldnyire, majd az apró ünneplésünket követően nyugovóra tértünk, hogy szeptember huszonegyedikén hajnalban, kipihenten indulhassunk.  
– A sikeres felfedezőútra! – Emeltem poharam a magasba.  
– A pótolhatatlan tudásra, amit majd megszerzünk! – Emelte Rolf.  
– A lézerkardokra, lépegetőkre, és X-szárnyúakra! – Kiáltott Ron, de be kell vallanom, hogy nem tudom, miről beszélt.  
– Az összes mágikus lényre, és földönkívülire, amiket kiszabadítunk majd! – Fejezte be Luna a köszöntést.

**A 51-es Körzet:**

Ron: A furcsa találkozás másnapján, hajnali négy órakor keltünk útnak a Körzet felé. Történetünk ezen pontján látom a legjobbnak, hogy behatóbban is foglalkozzak azzal a bizonyos géppel, ami eljuttatott bennünket a célunkig.  
A járművünk nem más volt, mint egy IAV Stryker típusú, nyolc kerék meghajtású, páncélozott csapatszállító, amit az Egyesült Államok hadserege is használ. Pontosabban egy alaposan módosított Stryker, ami sokkal alkalmasabb a feladatra, mint gyári társai. Az a bizonyos Nevadai kapcsolatunk jutányos áron szerte meg, miután a jármű "megsemmisült" egy titkos bevetés közben, de aztán egy helyi roncsvadász varázsló képes volt kiemelni a mocsárból és helyrepofozni. Igencsak segítőkész barátunk nem szerette volna, ha nyilvánosságra hozzuk a valódi nevét, így csak John Smith néven fogom emlegetni.

John gyűjteményéből egy egész hadseregre való felszerelést össze lehetett volna szedni, de biztosított minket, hogy ez a csapatszállító a legalkalmasabb az útra. A szerkezetet teljes mértékben újra kellett páncélozni, miután az egyes darabokat ellátta láthatatlanná tévő varázslatok sorával, de ezen felül minden elindulást követően célszerű magunknak is elvégeznünk néhányat, a disaudio bűbáj mellett, ami hallhatatlanná is teszi a gépet. Egy egyszerű illúzióval láthatóvá lehet tenni szükség esetén, de azért John figyelmeztetett, hogy jól jegyezzem meg, hová is parkoltam vele, mert a makacs páncél minden erővel le akarja majd vetni azt magáról.  
A legtrükkösebb dolog azonban mégis a haladási utunk eltüntetését célzó eszközök. Először is az új páncél ami a gépre került sokkal könnyebb volt az eredetinél, de egyben kevésbé strapabíró is lett, így a kellő védelmet egy pajzsbűbáj biztosította a páncél helyett. Emellett egyszerű levitációs bűbájjal bár felemelni nem lehetett, de jelentősen csökkenthettük a Stryker súlyát. Ezen felül a járművet megbűvölte, hogy ténylegesen lehessen vele repülni, de csak alacsonyan és lassan, mivel elég instabil lett tőle. Lebegve sajnos nem közelíthettük meg teljesen a bázist, szóval megegyeztünk abban, hogy az utolsó tíz mérföldet mindenképp kerekeken fogjuk megtenni az esetleges mágikus akadályok miatt, ugyanis sajnos nem kérdeztem meg előző nap saját magamtól, hogy tudjuk-e majd használni a varázserejű eszközeinket a Körzetben.

A legnagyobb gond az volt, hogy nyomokat fogunk hagyni, így azokra is kellett találni egy megoldást. John ismételten nem hagyott minket cserben, mert saját maga kikísérletezte, hogyan alkalmazhatná azt a varázslatot nyolc kerékre, amivel az ember a saját lábnyomait tudja láthatatlanná tenni. A lényeg röviden annyi, hogy a varázslatot végre kellett hajtani induláskor, mégpedig fejenként két-két keréken a lehető legbiztosabb eredményért, illetve valakinek a járműből folyamatosan figyelni kellett magunk mögé, hogy nem hagyunk-e mégis nyomokat. Ebben az esetben valakinek ki kellett szállnia, hogy megismételje a varázslatot a makacskodó keréken.  
A gépről természetesen leszerelésre kerül az eredeti löveg, a helyét pedig egy módosított géppuskaállvány vette át, amire felszereltünk egy saját készítésű Instant Sötétségpor ágyút, ha szükség lenne rá. A szintén varázslattal megnövelt beltér egy hangár nagyságával ért fel, aminek a szélében eltörpült a vezetőfülke. Bele sem merek gondolni, hogy milyen szűkös lett volna a rendelkezésre álló tér egy ilyen nélkül, de ha eredetileg annyira ki volt számolva a hely, mint a vezetőfülkében, akkor igencsak bajban lettünk volna hazafelé menet.

Luna: Nem először ültem hasonló járműben életem során, de korábban mindig csak szigorú felügyelet mellett utaztam. Volt már rá példa, hogy háborús övezetben kellett mozognunk magnixok társaságában, így volt már részem ilyen kalandban. Mikor Ron megkérdezte, hogy pontosan milyen csapatszállító volt az amit akkor használtam, sajnos csak annyit tudtam neki mondani, hogy zöld. Most azonban ez olyan volt mint egy családi kirándulás, szóval nem akartam kihagyni a lehetőséget, és addig szerettem volna vezetni a gépet, amíg még nem pakoltuk tere értékes dolgokkal.  
Ron tartott egy gyorstalpalót az irányításról, szóval biztos távolságban a Körzettől irányíthattam én is a Strykert. Egy darabig jól ment, de aztán kipróbáltam, hogy mekkorát fog dobni a gépen egy nagyobb homokbucka, csakhogy megijedtem mikor nagyobbat ugrottunk a vártnál, így elrántottam a kormányt, aminek az lett a vége, hogy az egész jármű a feje tetején állt meg, ráadásul korom sötét is lett, mert összenyomódott a Sötétségpor ágyú a gép alatt, szóval néhány percig semmit sem láttunk. Szerencsére senkinek sem esett baja, szóval mind nagyot nevettünk utólag, bár akkor, amikor történt, igenis félelmetes volt. Ron szólt ezek után, hogy ilyen tereptárgyakon csak lassan lehet áthajtani, főleg mert a mi járművünk súlya csaknem a negyede egy ilyen átlagos gépnek. Megígértem mindenkinek, hogy legközelebb óvatos leszek.

Miután visszahelyeztük a nyolc kerekére, és én átadtam a kormányt Ronnak, a további út eseménytelenül zajlott. Egyszer persze az egyik kerék valóban elkezdett nyomot hagyni a földön, szóval arra az egyre meg kellett ismételnünk a nyomeltüntető varázslatot, de ezen kívül nem akadt más problémánk.  
Apa és Rolf utoljára ellenőrizte a felszereléseinket az út alatt, majd minden apróságot magunka aggattunk, hogy teljes menetfelszerelésben érkezzünk a Körzetbe, én pedig az utunk vége felé közeledve elvégeztem minden szükséges bűbájt magunkon, hogy egy magnix se vehessen észre bennünket, ha egyszer kiszállunk. A láthatatlanná tévő köpenyek egymás ellen is elrejtettek volna bennünket, szóval azokat szintén elvarázsoltuk, hogy a négy pár kontaktlencsénkkel át lehessen rajtuk látni, szóval nem kell majd végig a sötétben tapogatóznunk egymás után. Ami a hangunkat illeti, a legegyszerűbb megoldás az volt, hogy mindannyian egy-egy apró mikrofont és fölhallgatót viseltünk, ami közvetítette a hangunkat még akkor is, ha túlságosan eltávolodtunk egymástól, és a disaudio bűbáj elnémít minket egymással szemben, de vészhelyzet esetére megtanultuk a legfontosabb szavakat jelbeszéddel is elmutogatni.

Ron: Valószínűleg felmerült néhány olvasóban, hogy vajon mit lehetett a legnehezebb elkészíteni a felszereléseink közül, és erre a válasz az, hogy messze a legtöbb fejtörést a kommunikációs eszközeink működésre bírása jelentette. A történet röviden annyi, hogy akartunk egy megoldást arra az esetre, ha nem tudunk végig közvetlenül egymás mellett maradni, és közben hallani akarjuk egymást. Az ember nem is gondolná, hogy mekkora nehézséget okoz egy működő rendszert kiépíteni, ami ilyen körülmények között is üzemel. A gond azzal van, hogy az elektronikus eszközök megbolondulnak a mágia közelében. Ez okozza azt, hogy a Roxfortban szinte azonnal tönkremegy minden mugli eszköz, de jóval kevesebb is elég, hogy megbízhatatlanná tegyen bármilyen eszközt, amit csak kipróbáltam.

Közel egy heti munkámba tellett, de elkészült a végleges verzió, amit el sem tudok képzelni, hogy hogyan lehetett volna ennél is bonyolultabb. A csapat mind a négy tagjánál egy-egy diktafon foglalt helyet, amiket apróra zsugorított, felhúzható óraművek láttak el energiával, mivel a tucatnyi varázslat keltette erő, amiket el kellett végezni magunkon és a felszereléseinken, perceken belül teljesen hazavágott minden létező akkumulátort. Miután szétszedtük a diktafonokat, az összes alkatrészt is jóformán egyesével kellett megbűvölni, hogy az eszközök működőképesek maradjanak, de végül is megoldottuk.  
A diktafon rögzítette a hangunkat, majd egy egyszerű bűbájjal el tudtam érni, hogy az a felvételeket a rögzítő eszközök memóriakártyáiról az összes többi diktafon memóriakártyáira továbbítsa, amik aztán azokat azonnal le is tudják játszani. Nem untatnám az olvasókat azzal, hogy pontosan hogyan is csináltam, de maradjunk annyiban, hogy a muglik, akik eredetileg tervezték ezeket az eszközöket, biztosan tátott szájjal maradnának, ha meglátnák, hogy mit is hoztam ki az alkotásaikból egy kis mágia segítségével. A lényeg az, hogy így végre biztosan hallhattuk egymást.

Rolf: A nap éppen felkelőben volt, mikor az 51-es Körzet feltűnt a horizonton. A célunk felé közeledvén, bár tudtam, hogy az utunk sikeres kimenetele már kőbe van vésve, mégis elfogott a szorongás. Rengeteg helyen megfordultam már, és a nagyapámmal együtt is megannyi veszélyes kalandban volt részem, de ami most várt ránk, az minden korábbinál valószínűbbnek tűnt, hogy megváltoztatja majd az egész Varázsvilág sorsát. Képtelen voltam elhessegetni a gondolatot, hogy vajon miképp fogjuk majd magunkat beleírni a történelembe ezzel az úttal, és a felfedezéseinkkel, de legfőképp azt a bizonyos rakoncátlan kis felvetést próbáltam minden erőmmel legyűrni, hogy milyen veszélyeket szabadíthatunk el, ha nem vagyunk elég körültekintőek.  
Vállunkon a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyekkel, a nyakunkban lógó gázmaszkokkal, az oldalunkon elhelyezett kézifegyverekkel, a megannyi begyakorolt menekülési módszerrel szinte kivétel nélkül a saját épségünket szándékoztuk megvédeni, és nekem abban azokban a pillanatokban világossá vált, hogy nem fektettünk elég hangsúlyt arra, hogy a világot is ugyanúgy megvédjük mindattól, ami odabent vár majd minket.

Időközönként ellenőriztük, hogy az eszközeink még működőképes állapotban vannak-e, és egyenlőre úgy tűnt, hogy változatlanul használhatóak. Ugyanígy próbálgattuk a varázserőnket is, és folyamatosan megnyugvással töltött el, hogy mérföldről mérföldre haladva továbbra működnek a pajzsbűbájok, illúziók, és egyéb varázslatok. Már majdnem közöltem is a többiekkel, hogy túl könnyen megy minden, mikor Mr. Lovegood megtörte a csendet. Miután felhívta a figyelmünket, hogy valami furcsa dolog közeledtét érzi, mindössze egy másodpercnyi időnk volt rá, hogy eltöprengjünk rajta, mi is történhet ezek után, mert alighogy kimondta a szavakat, a sétatempóban haladó járművünk egy láthatatlan akadálynak ütközött. Akkor már mind éreztük a furcsa, vibráló érzést, amit az erőtér keltett, és ráébredtünk, hogy bizony akadnak majd még gondjaink, már a puszta bejutással is. Ha tudtuk volna, hogy mi vár még ránk, minden bizonnyal azonnal visszafordulunk, de szerencsére nem tettük.  
– Ki fogadott arra, hogy három mérföldnél közelebb jutunk majd akadály nélkül? – kérdezte nevetve Ron.  
– Mi ketten! – válaszolt neki Luna az apja nevemben is.

...

– Imádom, hogy ilyen drámaian tudnak fogalmazni egy olyan történethez, aminek már tudjuk a végkifejletét – gúnyolódott Hermione.  
– Hidd el, a java még csak most jön! – válaszolt Harry.  
Hermione lapozott egyet, majd szembetalálta magát a következő címmel: _Néhány kellemetlen tényező._


End file.
